In the sport of archery, conventional bows are often used with conventional arrows. With conventional arrows, the rear end of a conventional arrow is placed against the bow string, and the bow string is pulled back. The front end of the arrow slides against the bow until the arrow head is near the bow. Then the bow string is released, and the arrow is shot. To span the distance from the rear end of the arrow to the arrow head, conventional arrows must be a certain conventional length. Such conventional length arrows are relatively heavy and have an inherent limitation as to the distance they can travel without dropping in elevation. Often such conventional length arrows are approximately thirty-one inches long. A plurality of conventional length arrows weighs a certain weight that is relatively heavy and occupies a certain space that is relatively large. Therefore, in view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a bow and arrow combination that employed arrows that are shorter than conventional length. By using arrows that are shorter than conventional length and of a lighter weight, a person can readily carry more arrows along when engaging in archery. Moreover, arrows that are shorter and of a lesser weight permit a greater travel distance without a drop in elevation.
It is conceivable that a person could attempt to employ an arrow that is shorter than conventional length with a conventional bow. If such were done, the bow string could not be pulled back far enough to provide an effective stretch of the bow and bow string to propel the shorter than conventional length arrow effectively. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a bow and bow string that can be sufficiently stretched to effectively propel a shorter than conventional length arrow.
There are currently many conventional bows which employ conventional length arrows in use. It would be desirable, therefore, to be able to readily convert a conventional bow into a novel bow that can be employed to launch shorter than conventional length arrows.
A rear end of a conventional arrow generally includes a slot into which the bow string fits. Sometimes, however, there is a binding between the slot and the bow string, and the arrow does not cleanly release from the bow string. As a result, the arrow does not fly as far and as straight as desired. In this respect, it would be desirable if arrows can be provided which permit an arrow to be propelled by a bow string without securing the slot to the bow string.
Generally, with a conventional arrow and a conventional bow, the rear end of the arrow is pinched between the index finger and the thumb, and the pinched arrow is pulled back in order to stretch the bow string. Such a pinching and pulling operation may be very tiring. Moreover, with such a pinching and pulling operation, it may be quite difficult for a person to muster sufficient pinching and pulling strength to pull the bow string back a suitable distance to provide a suitable tension in the bow string. In this respect, it would be desirable if the rear end of an arrow and the bow string could be pulled back without using a pinching and pulling action on the rear end of the arrow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved launching apparatus for an archery bow which serves to direct the arrow accurately and with high velocity from the bow.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved launching apparatus for an archery bow which decreases the trajectory of the arrow and gives a flatter flight path.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved launching apparatus which causes the arrow to be launched in a more accurate manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved launching apparatus which eliminates the need to pinch and pull the drawstring during launching.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved launching apparatus which allows for the use of shorter arrows formed of lighter weight material than conventional arrows.
It is a a further object of the present invention to provide an improved launching apparatus which allows arrows to be launched that have improved aerodynamics.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.